


Unbreak my Heart

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Alternating, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Hugo copes with a broken heart after Scorpius breaks up with him.Scorpius is pretty sure he made the right decision for Hugo's sake.Sequel to 'The Serpent and the Badger'
Relationships: Hugo Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello friends! Welcome to the sequel to The Serpent and the Badger! Don't hate me too much for this first chapter! It's all for the story! Enjoy! Let me know what you think of this first chapter!

\--------------------

"I think we should break up." Scorpius had said one day in mid-July.

"What? Why?" Hugo questioned. This was definitely coming out of nowhere. Everything was going great between them. The only hitch in their relationship was the fact that his Dad was still absolutely against Hugo and Scorpius being together.

"We're at different places in life right now. You still have two years of school left. I'll be starting at the Ministry soon. We won't see eachother for most of the year." Scorpius explained.

"We can make it work." Hugo said confidently. Victoire and Teddy had made it work, though she had only one year left of school at the time.

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't feel right doing that to you."

"Doing what to me? Staying with me? Don't be ridiculous Scorpius. I love you!" Hugo said.

"Look, Hugo. This was your first relationship. You should be with someone else, someone who will also be at Hogwarts." Scorpius said.

"This is bollocks!" Hugo exclaimed, "I don't want to be with anyone else! I want to be with you!"

"You just don't know what it's like to be with other people. This will be for the best, you'll see." Scorpius said, the tone almost felt patronizing.

Hugo had never wanted to be with anyone else. It was always Scorpius for him, as long as he could remember. He had only ever wanted Scorpius. "You're being bloody ridiculous!"

Scorpius seemed to have already made up his mind. There was no convincing him otherwise. Hugo had tried. "I'm sorry, Hugo." Scorpius had said before walking out on him.

Hugo was in shock, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He never saw this coming, he supposed it was naive of him to think they wouldn't break up eventually. Could he really be blamed though? His parents had gotten together young and were still together, the concept of staying with your first love wasn't strange to him.

He didn't cry that first day because he hadn't fully processed what had transpired. Then the next morning it hit him. Scorpius had broken up with him. Hugo found he didn't want to leave his bed. So he stayed in bed, fighting back tears. Eventually the dam broke and everything came out. His dad had checked up on him several times that day. His mum had wanted to talk as soon as she had gotten home from work. Hugo didn't want to talk about it.

A few weeks had passed and Hugo barely left his room. He had gone to his Uncle Harry's birthday party and attempted to put on a happy face. Then once he had gotten home, he shut himself back in his room. He couldn't wait for this bloody summer to be over. He couldn't wait to take over as Quidditch Captain, that would certainly be a good distraction.

"Hugo! Open this bloody door before I open it myself!" Rose demanded from the other side of the door. 

Hugo made no movement to get the door. He held out hope Rose would leave, but she was stubborn. She wouldn't leave. 

"All right! I'm invoking the right of sibling invasion of privacy!" She announced before she mutttered an unlocking charm and opened the door. 

Hugo said nothing to her, choosing to act as if she weren't there. He buried his face in his pillow. 

"Come on, Hugh. Talk to me." Rose said, her tone soft. "You've isolated yourself for so long, you're looking really pale."

"Go away, Rose." He said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sitting right here until you talk to me." Rose said indignantly plopping down on the side of his bed.

Five minutes passed and Rose still hadn't budged. If he wanted her to leave he had to talk to her. Hugo sighed into his pillow then sat up. "I just don't understand it, Rose. It just doesn't make any sense." 

"Guys are idiots. It's time you learn that now." Rose said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can kill him if you'd like." 

Hugo chuckled, "I don't think you being in Azkaban would do anyone good."

They both sat there for awhile in silence, Hugo leaning his head on his sister's shoulder. 

\---------------

A/N - Sorry it's so short! Think of it as a sampler. I will be switching on and off from Scorpius and Hugo's pov.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - kind of questioning whether I should alternate pov between chapters or do it within the chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

\---------------

"I knew it! I bloody knew something like this would happen!" Albus had lamented when Scorpius had told him he broke up with Hugo. "I hope you realize that you're a bloody git for this."

"How does that make me a git?" Scorpius questioned, though he hardly felt like hearing Albus rant and rave right now. He couldn't get Hugo's hurt face out of his mind. Didn't mean he regretted breaking up with him though. It was the best thing for everyone.

"Don't be daft. I told you to let him down easy, but noooo you had to indulge him didn't you? You realize this is way worse than not returning his feelings in the first place, right?" Albus shook his head, "This all could have been avoided had you just listened to me in the first place!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He would never regret getting together with Hugo he loved, hell, still loves him. Perhaps it would have been better to not have gotten into a relationship with him in the end. "It's not like I had the idea all along to break up with him when we got together."

"Enjoy your last moments on earth then. If Rose isn't going to kill you, my Uncle Ron definitely will."

"I doubt he'd do that. What with your Aunt Hermione vying for the Minister of Magic position." Scorpius pointed out.

"Don't be so sure of that." Albus warned.

\-----------------------

It had been a few weeks since the break up and two months since Scorpius and Albus got their own flat. It was absolutely refreshing to not have to live at the Manor anymore and walk on eggshells around his Grandfather. For the first time in his life he actually lived in a place with muggle technology, like a telly and a phone. They really didn't need a phone, it was a housewarming present from Arthur Weasley. It really was just a present to himself though seeing as the man got far too much joy out of calling them several times a week. Apparently, he would get each of his grandchildren a telephone when they would strike out on their own.

Scorpius now owned two pygmy puffs instead of just one. A few months ago Hugo had taken him down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to pick out a companion for Pisces. Scorpius decided on a female purple pygmy puff he named, Athena. They keep each other company while Scorpius is at work.

Speaking of work, Scorpius' work at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was going quite well. Currently he was learning the ins and outs of the Beings division, that's where most people started out in. Scorpius hoped to eventually make his way to the Beasts division. He had a quite extensive conversation with one Hermione Granger-Weasley about her brief stint in the department when he had still been with Hugo. He hoped the future Minister for Magic didn't hate him now.

It was just Scorpius at the flat right now. Albus was out with his girlfriend, Sophia, somewhere. Scorpius was perfectly content right now tending to his pygmy puffs. It was shaping up to be a quiet night. That is until he heard subsequent banging at the front door. Scorpius didn't make any move to get up, choosing instead to take turns petting Athena and Pisces.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You better let me in here this instant!" A yell that could could only belong to Rose Granger-Weasley rang out. 

Scorpius took a deep breath. To be on the wrong side of Rose's anger was to wish for death. He knew he couldn't avoid it though, Rose would pound and pound on the door until the neighbors complained, that much he knew. He honestly had expected Rose to come to his door a lot sooner.

"It was nice knowing you both." Scorpius said, looking down at his pygmy puffs. "Take care of eachother, all right?" He then set Pisces and Athena down onto their beds. He made the walk down to his final judgement.

"Scorpius if you don't open this door I'll-" Her voice cut off as Scorpius opened the door. There she stood, her eyes flashing in anger, her body tense.

"Good to see you, Rose." Scorpius said, trying to put on his best calm and cool facade that his Grandmother wore so well.

Rose was not buying into the pleasantries it seemed. "How could you do this to my brother? Do you have /any/ idea about how much he's hurting right now?!"

Scorpius, honestly preferred not to think about that. He'd have to remind himself it was only temporary, Hugo would be fine, in time. He'd find someone else, someone better.

"Are you going to answer me? Or just stand there like an idiot?" Rose snapped.

"We're at different stages in life right now. I mean, Hugo has two years left of school, we'll barely see eachother. That's no kind of relationship." Scorpius reasoned.

"You couldn't have - I don't know, let him come to that conclusion on his own? Instead of making that decision for him?" Rose accused.

"He wouldn't have reached that conclusion on his own, Rose." Scorpius stated. Knowing Hugo, he would have never, ever wanted to break up with him because of that. Hugo would have waited, but he likely would have been miserable.

"You don't know that!" Rose exclaimed. She then paused. "Unless... you don't actually want to be with him anymore."

"You know that's not true. Ofcourse I do!" Scorpius insisted. He had kept putting off breaking up with Hugo because he still wanted to be with him. He had come to that conclusion in June and finally talked himself into doing it mid-July.

"Do I? Because I was so sure you would never hurt him! Yet here we are!" Rose shook her head, "It's always been you for him, always! I just wanted to tell you to your face what a bloody git you are for breaking my brother's heart! My brother, who has only ever been good to you!"

Scorpius just stood there, letting Rose rage on. He hoped she wouldn't be upset with him for too long. She couldn't hate him forever could she? Rose left soon after that, Scorpius still stood there in the middle of the flat. Hugo would be ok, he had to be. Scorpius didn't regret breaking up with him, but he did regret hurting him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Just a note, italics indicate a flashback

Finally, Hugo was on board the Hogwarts express for his 6th year. The last half of his summer was awful and even that was an understatement. He missed Scorpius desperately, he wondered if he thought about him as much as Hugo did. Probably not. Hugo had been hoping Scorpius would change his mind, would realize his mistake, but that had not happened.

Hugo decided not to sit with the rest of his friends, he wasn't in the mood. Elias wouldn't let him be alone though so he was there, chatting his ear off. Hugo wasn't much in the mood to talk, but he made an attempt.

Lily then joined their compartment, holding Alice Longbottom's hand. This was a very recent development. Lily had told him mid-August. It was a surprise, he hadn't known she liked girls. According to her, she hadn't really known either. He was happy for her, a bit jealous of her blooming relationship, but happy nonetheless.

"Oi! Alice! When were you going to tell me you got with Lily?" Elias asked once the couple both sat down.

"Just because your Dad and my Mum are best friends doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." Alice said pointedly. 

Elias turned to Hugo, "Oi! Did you know about this?"

"Of course. Lily told me." Hugo said. 

Alice and Elias then started bickering back and forth. Frank had told hin they often bickered like siblings, but Hugo had never really seen it until now. He watched the two bicker back and forth about Merlin knows what. He reached into one of his pockets to feel for the stone Scorpius gave him in his 4th year, it warmed at his touch. 

"Are you ready for Gryffindor to absolutely crush Hufflepuff this year?" Lily asked him with a sly grin.

"You wish! If you ask me Gryffindor was off its game last year since they lost Rose and James." Hugo pointed out. 

"We were fine! We just had a bad captain. Luckily, as Captain this year I am going to change that!" Lily said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Hugo said. The rest of the train ride went pretty fast. Lily had always been the best at distracting him from his thoughts. It had been a few years since they had sat on the train together.

\---------------

Throughout the beginning of the year feast, Hugo couldn't help, but instinctively look over towards the Slytherin table. It was something he had done for most of his time at Hogwarts, to catch sight of that blonde hair and those grey eyes. 

Of course he wouldn't be seeing that anymore, the thought left a sour feeling in Hugo's stomach. He was sat at the table with Elias and the rest of his friends, though he honestly couldn't say what they were talking about. He thought these awful feelings would disappear once he was back at Hogwarts, he had been wrong.

Elias would nudge him every few minutes asking him under his breath if he was all right. Hugo, of course, replied that he was fine which would satisfy his friend for all of a few minutes. He could act like such a mother hen at times.

The feast ended and everyone headed to their respective common rooms. Hugo forced himself to hang out in the Hufflepuff common room and be social. Though he found he didn't have much he wanted to say. It was a relief when most everyone had decided to retire to the dormitories. He lay in bed that night thinking about what Scorpius was doing right now and if he was thinking about him right now. Who was he kidding? He probably wasn't, he had moved on to better things, he had no use for a kid like Hugo anymore.

\------------------------------  
The first day of classes was finally over. The first day of classes always seemed to drag on for Hugo. The professors would just just drone on about expectations and the curriculum for the semester, not much substance really. 

Hugo spent much of the day affirming to Elias that, yes, in fact, Jessica Robbie had been flirting with him all through Charms. She most definitely had not just so happened to gaze in his direction several times out of coincidence. Hugo wasn't really sure if Jessica was interested, but he had an ulterior motive. Hugo had wanted to spend the rest of the day alone. To insure that happened, he had to make sure Elias would be preoccupied. He likely was talking Jessica up right now. Hugo had his solitude now, he had chosen to spend his time before dinner outside, under the tree he would sit under with Scorpius. 

He wasn't completely alone, he had gone to the dorms to pick up his cat, Archibald. Archie was laying a few feet away, basking in the sunshine. Hugo smiled, remembering when he had gotten him. It was Christmas of 2nd year, Hugo had been begging his parents for well over a year. Just when he had just about given up, there he was under the Christmas tree, a red ribbon around his neck.

The first person he had wanted to tell was Scorpius. He remembered seeking out Scorpius' compartment to show him. Within a few minutes Archie had already made his preference towards Scorpius known, promptly sitting in his lap. Hugo could hardly blame him. Scorpius is kind, brilliant, funny when he wants to be, and when he smiled Hugo felt like his insides were on fire.

_ "Studying outside was a ruse wasn't it? You never planned to actually study did you?" Scorpius asked. They were both situated under 'their tree" as Hugo called it. Scorpius was sitting down, back leaning against the trunk._

_Hugo grinned, a mischievious glint in his eyes, "Obviously I had to find some way to get you out of the bloody library." He said. He was facing Scorpius, straddling his lap, one leg on either side._

_"Have you studied for your O.WL.'s at all?" Scorpius asked._

_"Yes, Mum. I have." Hugo said rolling his eyes. "I don't see the big deal. My career plans don't really require N.E.W.T's."_

_"Still! You never know, it's good to have your schooling to fall back on." Scorpius advised._

_"Yeah, yeah. Enough talking." Hugo stated, pulling Scorpius in for a kiss._

How was Hugo meant to go through this school year without him? Quidditch couldn't come soon enough.

\-------------

A/N - Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical day for Scorpius at work. He mainly found himself shadowing other and being the errand boy. He had expected that coming in, he had to work his way up. Though he had noticed some of his coworkers were a bit standoffish to him, it came with the territory of being a Malfoy. He had made a friend in an elderly man named Gene, who worked in the Centaur Liason Office where people say careers go to die. Gene often had many interesting stories to tell 

Scorpius currently was returning to his floor after dropping off a delivery for his boss. He then heard someone shout after him. Scorpius turned around to see it was James. What could he possibly want?

"Good to see you're alive. Rose was pretty angry, I was sure you'd be a goner." James said.

"I'm surprised you aren't mad at me. He is your cousin." Scorpius pointed out.

"Mad? No. People break up all the time. In fact, I actually want to commend you for doing the right thing." James said, clapping him on the shoulder which startled Scorpius.

"Commend me?" Scorpius questioned. He really couldn't believe he was having this conversation with James Potter of all people.

"I respect self-sacrificing behaviour. Let's face it, my cousin's a catch no doubt about it. The fact that you'd let him go to explore other options says a lot about you."

"You're weirding me out a little with all this flattery." Scorpius said bluntly. He was definitely caught off guard with James actually being complimentary towards him. Was he in some kind of alternate reality?

James chuckled, "You know, you're not so bad, Scorpius. I'll see you around!"

"See you." Scorpius said, then just stood there watching James walk away in disbelief. Albus would not believe this when he told him.

\------------------------

One day in mid-October, Saturday, Scorpius had come home from seeing his father to see that Albus had a girl in their flat. A girl that was not Sophia. Had they finally broken up? Merlin, he hoped so. Though he hadn't thought Al was the type to move on so quickly.

"Scorpius! Meet my cousin on my Dad's side, Daisy Dursley. Daisy this is my best friend Scorpius Malfoy." Albus introduced.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you, Scorpius. I have heard so much about you." Daisy said.

Scorpius honestly couldn't remember hearing much about Daisy. Scorpius got a proper look at Daisy. She was pretty, she had hair the color of honey and hazel eyes.

"Daisy is going to school to become a nurse." Albus said, Scorpius just looked at him confused. "It's like a Healer."

"Oh that interesting, I admit I don't know much about muggle medicine." Scorpius admitted to Daisy.

Daisy brightened, "I'd be more than happy to fill you in on everything!" 

"I'd like that." Scorpius said.

"I heard you work with magical creatures that sounds amazing!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say I work /with/ them. I'm no magizoologist. I work in an office working on the paperwork behind keeping the population of magical creatures at bay and making sure exotic creatures have their proper registration. Though I admit I haven't done much of the sort yet. I've only just started." Scorpius said, he enjoyed talking about what he did. It was important work regardless of what his Grandfather said.

"It still sounds fascinating!" Daisy assured.

"Scorpius, you should she show her your pygmy puffs." Albus said.

"That's a great idea." Scorpius agreed. He went into his room and returned with Pisces and Athena. "The blue one is Pisces, the purple one is Athena."

"They are adorable!" Daisy cooed. "Can I pet them?" she asked.

"I'll do you one better. You can hold one." Scorpius offered, he then placed Pisces in her hands. Athena was a bit skittish with strangers.

Daisy's eyes went wide with amazement as she held the little creature, petting him, "This is amazing! He's so soft, he doesn't even seem real."

"So you've never seen one before? Never been to Weasleys' Wizard's Wheezes?"

Daisy shook her head, "My dad had always been uneasy about me or my brother venturing into the magic world."

"I'll have to take you one time since you're an adult now and all." Albus resolved.

\--------------------------

It was a Friday night, Scorpius was out with Marcy at the Leaky Cauldron. He preferred to always be doing something nowadays to escape his thoughts for awhile. He found he missed Hugo a lot, the break up was a lot harder than he imagined. He not only lost a boyfriend, but a good friend. It was for the best, Hugo would get a chance to date around and probably find someone better.

"Scorpius? Are you listening to me?" Marcy asked.

"Sorry. What?" Scorpius said.

"I said I think I like someone. In a romantic way." She clarified.

That was shocking for Scorpius since Marcy hadn't seemed to show any interest in any girl at school. "That's great? Do I know her?" he asked.

Marcy nodded, "I think so." She then took a long swig of the firewhiskey she was nursing as if gathering courage. "It's Lucy Weasley."

That came as a surprise to Scorpius, "How did you meet her?"

"She works in Diagon Alley nearby. She comes intp Ollivander's some time to share ingredients." Marcy said.

"Does she know?" Scorpius asked .

"Merlin, no!" Marcy said then lowered her voice, "I mean, I don't even know if she likes girls."

Scorpius wasn't sure why she had lowered her voice for that part. "You should just ask her out then you'll find out. Lucy's very nice, she won't be mean about it."

Marcy sighed, "I know, I just... don't want to embarrass myself. I have never really asked anyone out before."

"I'm sure it will be fine. If you embarrass yourself, then you embarrass yourself sometimes it can't be helped." Scorpius wasn't exactly sure if that was helpful, it's not like he was some relationship expert.

Marcy sighed, "I suppose you're right. Thanks."

Scorpius smiled at her, "Anytime."

\------------------

A/N - Nearly three weeks later here it is! Hugo's chap will prob take less time, I had a hard time chugging this chapter out. Don't worry Hugo and Scorpius will eventually find their way back to eachother. I have plans for them to interact over the summer. I have been thinking about writing Lucy/Marcy one shot. I need to start writing more femslash again. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Quidditch was a saving grace to Hugo. He put his all into being team Captain. He had an all round decent team, they had won their first match with Ravenclaw and Hugo couldn't have been more proud. Maybe, just maybe he could become good enough to make a professional Quidditch team. He had plenty of time to think about that though. 

It was the week after Halloween and their first Hogsmeade trip was upon them. Honestly, Hugo didn't feel much like going and planned to sleep much of the weekend. Elias, however, had other plans for him. He was trying to convince him to go on a double date with the girl he was trying to impress. It was a different girl this time, her name was Julia.

"Come on, mate! It will be fun! Good for you even, get back out there again, you know? You can't mope around about Scorpius forever." Elias said.

"I am not moping!" Hugo protested. He had been too preoccupied with Quidditch to actually think about Scorpius. Ok, that was a lie. His first game was hard because Scorpius would always be there for the games. He had been his biggest supporter. He found himself looking for him in the stands out of habit.

"Mate." Elias said, looking at him completely unconvinced.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Hugo asked.

Elias shrugged, "Some bloke from Ravenclaw I think."

It took a bit more convincing, but eventually Hugo relented just to get Elias off his back.

\-----------------------------

Hogsmeade weekend came around, which meant time for the dreaded double date. Hugo hoped the bloke was at least good looking so if he was boring he'd at least have something nice to look at. Hugo and Elias met Julia and her friend down at the carriages.

"Hugo, this is my friend, Morrison." Julia introduced. "Morrison, Hugo."

What kind of name was Morrison? It sounded like a bloody last name not a first name. Morrison was very short and looked to be about 13, but apparently he was their age. The shorter boy reached out for Hugo's handed, it took Hugo a bit to realize he was meant to shake it. How awkward. 

The carriage ride was awkward as well. Hugo tried to make forced conversation, but Morrison looked uncomfortable. Great, this was shaping out to be an awful date already. 'Give him a chance, Hugo' he thought to himself. 

The two couples then started walking around Hogsmeade. Elias and Julia seemed to be getting along really well. Good for them he supposed. Morrison was still quiet. Poor bloke.

"Morrison is head of the Gobstones Club." Julia informed Hugo. "Why don't you tell him about it?"

This seemed to get the other boy talking. He didn't stop actually, he continued on about the game. Even when they went into the Three Broomsticks, he was still talking about it. Hugo couldn't get a word in edgewise. He wished then for the air of silence and awkwardness again. 

Hugo just had to get away, so he went to the bathrooms and there leaning up against the wall opposite the door was Sean McLaggen. McLaggen was the new keeper for Gryffindor. Lily constantly complained about him. Apparently he would always give unwanted suggestions and he would undermine her at every turn. He was a good Keeper so she kept him on. 

"Ah, if it isn't Granger-Weasley. I was hoping you would come my way." McLaggen said.

"Why is that?" Hugo asked.

"You know, next time you get roped into a double date, I volunteer my services to get you out of it. Or anytime you need really." McLaggen said.

"How kind of you, but I'll have to pass on that." Hugo said.

"What a shame, we could have so much fun together." McLaggen said. He then got closer to Hugo, so close he whispered in his ear, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." 

The Gryffindor then brushed past him, a smirk on his face Hugo imagined. What a cocky bastard.

The rest of the date went on as it did before, the day dragging on. Thoughts of McLaggen crossed his mind, but he quickly shook them away.

\-------------------------

McLaggen then wouldn't seem to leave him alone, he'd purposely bump into Hugo whenever he could, always staring over at him from the Gryffindor table. Hugo didn't know why McLaggen was suddenly interested in him. His newly single status, perhaps? It was growing tiring. 

Hugo decided to confront him about it. Pulling him aside as he tried to brush past Hugo again. "I'm asking you nicely to leave me alone."

McLaggen just smirked, "Not sure what you're getting at. You're the one who pulled me aside after all."

How infuriating. "I already told you, I'm not interested. Kindly sod off!" Hugo raised his voice.

"So aggressive. I like it. Mark my words, you will want me. They always do." McLaggen said, looking particularly smug. Hugo so badly wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

\-----------------------

A/N - This was fun to write. Sorry it's kind of short. Hope you enjoyed! A time skip of a few months is coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - So I got a stroke of inspiration so I wrote the next chapter rather quickly. Hope you enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Scorpius! Please come with me!" Albus pleaded.

It was New Year's Eve and Albus was trying to convince him to go to James' party with him. Sophia had broken up with him right before Christmas. Poor Al, it was the second time he had been dumped near Christmastime. James had convinced Albus to come to his party because quote, 'There will be a lot of birds there, totally single.'

"Al, Hugo might be there, I can't." Scorpius said, he didn't want to hurt Hugo anymore than he had. He wouldn't want to see him. 

Albus rolled his eyes, "You can't just avoid going places because Hugo could be there!"

"Why do you even want me there anyway? You're just going to abandon me for some girl." Scorpius muttered.

"It'll be good for you to put yourself out there, mate! I mean, hell, you haven't dated at all." Albus pointed out.

"Fine, whatever." Scorpius sighed in resignation. 

"That's the spirit!" Albus chirped, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------

It was evening, Scorpius and Albus just arrived to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, property of the house of Black. Technically it was Teddy's by inheritance, but he no longer wanted it once he started living with Victoire. It was very well hidden, it was a wonder how other guests managed to find it. It was Rose that greeted them at the door. He and Rose had long made up by now, thankfully.

"I have to admit, I am surprised James managed to convince you to come, Al." Rose said, amused.

"Yeah, well, everyone needs to be stupid every once in awhile." Albus replied. "Where's the alcohol?" 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Oh, this will be fun." He followed Albus anyway in his search for beverages. On the way he knocked into someone. 

It was a girl, of course, she had dropped her drink as a result she turned around. Scorpius took out his wand and quickly cleaned up the spill from the floor. It was Daisy, a smile appeared on her face. "Hi Scorpius."

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked. He had not expected to see her here of all places. Though she was James' cousin, he didn't think he'd invite one muggle to hang out around what he had assumed were all wizards and witches.

"James invited me and Donovan." Daisy said simply. Ok, so then that made two muggles.

Since Daisy and Scorpius had met, Scorpius had seen her quite frequently. She'd often show up at their flat claiming she needed a quiet place to study. 'Bloody hell, Scorp! She fancies you!' Albus had told him once. Scorpius highly doubted that. 'You hurt her and I kill you understand?' Albus had threatened.

"Your brother's here too?" Scorpius questioned, to make conversation. He had never met Donovan, apparently he and James got along famously.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, I'd introduce you, but he's probably somewhere being an arse. He's always an arse when he's around James."

Scorpius laughed at that. There was then a lull in the conversation, he was just standing there awkwardly. He didn't even have a drink he could pretend to sip on. Merlin, he was shite at talking to people. "So, when are you starting classes back up?" He questioned.

"Next week, unfortunately." Daisy said with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm only halfway through the school year."

"I know what you mean. My 7th year it felt like I was studying for exams that never came." Scorpius said. 

Daisy then started asking about his Christmas. Scorpius didn't have much exciting to tell her really. Apparently they went skiing over Christmas holiday instead of seeing her grandparents like they originally planned.

"It's a little loud down here. Do you want to... go some place quieter?" Daisy asked.

Scorpius had to agree it was a little too loud for his liking. "Sure."

"Come on then." Daisy said, he followed her as she went up the stairs.

"Have you, uh, been here before?" Scorpius asked.

"Once. I was here for James' housewarming party. Can't say I really know the place though." Daisy said as they walked down the corridor. "I doubt anyone's in here. It's the farthest from the stairs."

Scorpius followed her through the door. She was right, there was no one in here. There was just a bed that he felt like no one's laid in for years, a dresser, an end table, and a mirror.

Daisy sat down on the side of the bed, patting the spot next to her. Scorpius suddenly felt nervous, he was alone in an unfamiliar place with Daisy. He didn't like it here at all. He didn't really get a chance to fully take in his surroundings, with all the people he encountered. He felt like this was the kind of place that would be haunted with ghosts, not like the ones at Hogwarts.

Daisy frowned, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just- nothing." Scorpius cleared his throat. 'Don't be weird.' he reminded himself. He finally sat down.

Daisy looked at him, concerned. She put her hand on his leg, as if that could make him feel better, "Are you sure?"

Scorpius found he was looking everywhere, but at Daisy. Then in the doorway he saw him, bushy brown hair. He had seen them. 

"Hugo?" Scorpius questioned, feeling like he had a frog in his throat, but Hugo was gone. Scorpius immediately rose to go after him, he didn't know why. It was a gut reaction. He saw his retreating figure. "Hugo wait-"

Hugo turned around, a blank expression on his face, "What?"

Scorpius blanked when he saw him, he didn't actually think he'd turn around. It had been so long since he'd seen him. Merlin, he missed him so much. He was wearing an orange turtle neck and jeans, Scorpius always though Hugo looked exceptionally good in orange. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"What did it look like?" Hugo asked raising an eyebrow, but didn't let him respond, "It's fine, really. We're not together anymore after all."

"Scorpius! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Daisy started, panting as it seemed she had run down the corridor. 

Scorpius turned around and interrupted her, "It's ok, it's not your fault." Scorpius started reassuring her. It was sometime during the talk that Hugo left because when he turned back around, he was gone. He really shouldn't have come here.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A/N - So, I couldn't resist having them interact, so it happened earlier than I originally planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hugo had a good Christmas, he almost considered just staying at Hogwarts if Scorpius was going to come. Albus had assured him he wouldn't be there. He was bound to run into him eventually, but he just didn't feel ready yet. This Christmas Teddy and Victoire had announced they were pregnant, so there was much fuss about that. Plans were already being made for a baby shower in the summer so everyone could attend. It was cutting it a bit close to the due date.

Every Christmas holiday, Hugo's friend Martin would lament about how bored he was at home to anyone who'd listen. This year he decided to invite Martin to stay with him for a few days. James was having a New Year's eve party so Hugo figured he and Martin would go together. Martin always had liked a good party.

Grimmauld Place was no place to have a party really. It had an air of creepiness about it. Though Rose, who lived there as well, had tried to decorate it to look brighter. The screaming portrait of Walburga Black was spelled closed so no one could get any funny ideas.

It didn't take long for him and Martin to get separated. He likely went off to snog some bloke. Hugo took his chance to drink firewhiskey, away from Rose's judgmental gaze. He was of age, he could do what he wanted.

He talked to people who acted like they knew him, but he couldn't be sure if they actually had met before. Then he saw Albus in the kitchen. Why would Albus come to this party? Albus had never been much of a 'party' person. If Albus was here that meant Scorpius couldn't be far off. Hugo got a little nauseous thinking about it.

He needed to leave. He had to find Martin. What exactly was he going to tell him? 'I need to go because my ex is here'? Martin might have a good laugh at that. He could be a right prick sometimes.

If he was Martin where would he be? Upstairs. Hugo made a beeline for the steps, keeping an eye out for platinum blonde hair. Hugo hoped to Helga Hufflepuff that he wouldn't see anything he couldn't unsee. He started searching the rooms, some empty, others occupied, but still no Martin. Then he went to the last room and his heart dropped. 

He saw Scorpius sitting on a bed with a girl he couldn't quite make out. Hugo turned around, not wanting to take the scene in fully. He hadn't made it very far when he heard Scorpius call out after him. Hugo stopped and let out a sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, this could not really be happening right now. Why in Merlin's name would his ex go after him? Against his better judgment he turned around anyway, facing Scorpius for the first time in months. It was painful to look at him "What?" 

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Scorpius had said as if he owed him some type of explanation. 

"What did it look like?" Hugo asked, the words coming out without even thinking. He decided he didn't need or want the answer to that question so then he added, "It's fine, really. We're not together anymore after all."

Except it wasn't fine. Nothing about this was fine. It wasn't fine that one day he was perfectly happy with the boy he was in love with, then the next day the boy thought it would be better to be apart. It was definitely not fine that Scorpius didn't even try to make it work and now Hugo never felt so empty in his life. 

Luckily for Hugo he was given an open to escape this unnecessary conversation. It seemed Daisy Dursley had tracked him down. Hugo took his opportunity to leave the vicinity and really find Martin in earnest.

\--------------------

Hugo cursed quietly, wiggling the doorknob at first then twisting it violently. It wouldn't bloody open, the door always opened it never was locked. He had been trying to get in for the past fifteen minutes, he had tried everything. Had it been locked all this school year so far? This was the first time he had gone this year. It was February 15th. He just needed to see the classroom, to see if it still looked the same, to see if the couch had been transfigured back.

Hugo slid down against the door in surrender. It would have been two years today. Two years. This was a stupid idea anyway. What exactly had he thought he was going to do in there anyway? Sit and sulk? 'You have to get over him. It's been 7 months.' He didn't want to feel like this anymore, didn't want to feel this huge weight hanging over him constantly. 

It had been only been a few days after the break up when Hugo got his O.W.L results back. He had qualified for four N.E.W.T level classes. Hugo couldn't bring himself to feel happy about it at all. Excluding his mother, Scorpius had been the one most eager to see Hugo's scores. Merlin knows he had been on him enough about studying for them his 5th year.

He would have waited for Scorpius, he would have gotten through the two years well enough. They could have still written eachother, possibly meet up on Hogsmeade weekends. Hugo didn't often allow himself to think about the made up future, but today was a special day.

He wondered if Scorpius was thinking about 'today' right now. He wondered if he even missed Hugo at all. 'He's probably too busy with his new adult life to care'. This was ridiculous, he should get up off the floor. Instead he sat on the floor a few moments longer.

Hugo then picked himself back up and started walking. At first he wasn't exactly sure where he was going then he got an idea. It was a terrible idea, but he was going to do it anyway. "McLaggen, do you still mean what you said?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Look at me doing notes properly. It has been awhile, things have been busy and then I got a bit disillusioned with the story for a little while. I hadn't quite liked Chapter 6 much and I was beating myself up because I work so hard on these chapters but ican't seem to crack over 1000 a chapter. I fell back in love with the story and this pairing (even if they aren't together right now) and got a need to continue. I almost deleted this story, but I love these boys too much to do that. I have a good plan for Hugo in the near future, but I have to figure out some things with Scorpius and where I want to take him. I probably am going to write a one shot or two pre breakup because I miss writing them together. This was way too rambly! Thank you for reading this story hope you enjoyed the chapter, I was really antsy to get it out.


	8. Chapter 8 part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Special thanks to my beta StoriesbyNessies for brainstorming with me.  
This chapter is going to be splir into two parts. Hope you enjoy!

"I thought you said you were going to let her down easy? You said you were really going to do it this time." Albus reminded him.

Scorpius sighed, "I know I just... felt bad and it came out."

Albus gave him a questioning look, "Really? You asking her to the Valentine's day ball just 'came out'?"

"I really needed a date, all right?" Scorpius said, exasperatedly.

"You had a variety of options! Rose would have set you up with one of her friends or you could have brought Marcy as friends, I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind."

"Marcy would much rather prefer to spend her Valentine's day with her girlfriend rather than at this bloody ball that just sounds like it will be painful." Scorpius said. It would have been nice to go with Marcy as friends, but she had just gotten into a relationship with Lucy. She deserved to spend Valentine's day with her girlfriend.

Not long after the New Year's Eve debacle Daisy had asked Scorpius out, on a date. Scorpius hadn't turned her down because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So they had gone to the cinema. He found it strange to go to a pitch black room to watch a big screen for two hours, but it's what muggles liked to do he supposed. They had been out together a few times since, all of those times Scorpius had managed to avoid any kissing or any touching really. He really was going to end it that one day, but he had asked her to go to the Ministry's Valentine's day ball instead. 

The Valentine's ball was really just a ruse to get everyone together for the political campaigns for Ministry of Magic that were to start soon. It seemed a bit pointless really to have a campaign, who wouldn't want Hermione Granger-Weasley as Minister of Magic? Apparently though there were other people running, but Scorpius couldn't really be bothered to know their names. He wasn't one for politics.

"Did you even think about that she's a muggle? That you're bringing her to a place with all witches and wizards. Not to mention there will be Aurors there like my Dad, Teddy, James, though I doubt James will care that you brought her, but that's beside the point." 

"I know, I have thought about that. There are spells-" Scorpius started.

"Spells? You're not bloody casting spells on my cousin!" Albus exclaimed.

"It's nothing too complicated, it will just trick people who are looking into thinking she has a magical core! No one will even know!" Scorpius said. He had been looking into these spells, they weren't that complicated, a bit more complicated than simple disillusionment charms though, but he could figure it out.

"You're mental, you know that right? You sound mental. No, you are not casting magic on my cousin, I don't care how talented at magic you are, you have never done these spells before, Scorpius and I'm not about to let you use her as your test subject." 

"But I can't just disinvite her now." Scorpius said. It would feel wrong now to tell Daisy he couldn't take her after she had gotten so excited 

"I didn't say that. I said that /you/ can't cast magic on her, but someone else can." Albus said with a smirk on his face 

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Who?"

\------------------------------------------

"I'm just going to preface this by saying that this is a bad idea." Teddy said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Terribly bad." Fred (II) agreed, but he looked absolutely giddy.

"Oi, what is Fred doing here anyway?" Albus asked.

"I love a good ruse." Fred said with a grin.

"But you'll do it?" Scorpius asked, hopeful.

"Against my better judgement, yes, I'll do it. As long as Daisy's alright with it." Teddy said turning to Daisy. 

Daisy nodded, "Yes, I trust you, Teddy."

"All right then, let's do this before I come to my senses." Teddy then went to cast a few spells that looked a bit more complicated to him than what he had seen in his book. "That's that then. It should wear off by the end of the night."

"Thank you, Teddy." Scorpius said.

"You're welcome. Just be careful, alright?" 

Scorpius nodded.

"And the finishing touch!" Fred declared, handing Daisy what looked to be a wand. "Not real, of course, but no one will really know the difference. Got to keep up appearances right?"

"Wow! My very own wand! Where am I supposed to put it though?" Daisy questioned looking down at her dress that had no pockets. 

"So glad you asked!" Fred said, pulling what looked like a belt out. "Here it is, a revolution! The wand holster." 

"I already told you that you didn't come up with the wand holster, it already existed." Teddy said.

"I revolutionized it!" 

"Wait hold on, we don't need a wand holster. That would only draw attention to the wand which we don't want." Scorpius said. 

"Let's just forget the wand. We don't need the wand." Albus said. 

"I agree." Teddy said.

Fred sighed, "You lot are no fun." 

\---------------------------------

Teddy and Fred left soon after. Leaving Albus, Scorpius and Daisy. Albus was preparing to leave to pick up his date. 

"Daisy, we'll need to give you a fake name. Not many people would recognize your name, but it's better to be safe." Scorpius said. 

Daisy nodded, "Alright. I'll let you pick then." 

One thing about Daisy Scorpius noticed was that she always went along with his ideas, she was very agreeable. Which really made it harder for Scorpius to turn her down because she was just so... sweet. "You'll be..." Scorpius looked around the flat to gather inspiration his eye caught the Muggle book "Matilda" on a book shelf "Mathilda..." then his eyes landed on a picture of a hawk on their wall. "Hawk."

"Mathilda Hawk? I like it. Should I make up a back story for myself?" Daisy asked, seeming way too into this idea.

"I think the less you say to other people about yourself the better." Scorpius said. Merlin, this might be a problem. "Just... leave most of the talking to me."

Daisy's mouth formed a thin line at his comment, but she nodded. He felt slightly bad, but he was only trying to protect her.

Transportation was also made more difficult, seeing as he wasn't about to Apparate with a muggle, it was far too risky. Using the floo network would be too complicated for where they were going. Portkeys also were out of the question. So that just left The Knight Bus. He had never taken it before. His grandfather said it was just for 'the common folk', not that he really cared what his grandfather thought.

The Knight bus was an interesting ride, Daisy didn't seem as phased by it as Scorpius. It was a bit... fast. Sometimes he felt his life flash before his eyes. Daisy had grabbed on to his leg at one point to steady herself which Scorpius did not particularly like. Especially seeing as there was a pole right near her that would have been much sturdier than himself.

Luckily it wasn't too long until they were at their destination. To the common person the building they were at just looked like a regular office building with tinted windows, but once you got inside it opened up into a ballroom.

It was wall to wall people, Scorpius wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to find Albus in this crowd. He likely had arrived before they had. It seemed like most people had arrived before them. None of them had to transport a muggle after all.

"Look! They have drinks! Do you think they're alcoholic?" Daisy asked, but didn't wait for him to respond. She made a bee line for the drinks. Scorpius followed after her.

Daisy had poured herself a glass of some pink clear liquid. She took a sip of it. "Ooh! This is good! Do you want to try?" She offered her cup to him. 

"I'm fine, thanks." Scorpius said. He made it a rule not to ingest anything he couldn't identify. "Does it have alcohol in it?" 

Daisy took a long sip of her drink, savoring the flavor. "It tastes like it does." 

Scorpius looked around for anyone he might know, but everyone seemed to blend together. No one person in particular stood out to him. He should have told Albus to wait for him somewhere.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite Malfoy!" A voice boomed out.

"Uncle Blaise? What are you doing here?" Scorpius questioned. He certainly had not expected to see Blaise Zabini at a Ministry event.

"Skipping the pleasantries I see. I am backing one of the candidates. I figure I might as well see my investment in action." Blaise said.

Of course, Uncle Blaise was always trying to climb his way to the top. Scorpius knew that it wasn't Hermione Granger-Weasley he was backing. He didn't even know who the other candidates were to guess. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend' here?" Blaise asked.

Scorpius really would have rather not. "Uncle Blaise, this is Mathilda Hawk. Mathilda, this is Blaise Zabini, my uncle, sort of."

"Nice to meet you." Daisy said.

"Charmed. I can't say I've ever heard of any wizards by the name of Hawk." Blaise said. 

"You don't know of every wizarding family to ever exist." Scorpius said. Uncle Blaise was so bloody nosy, he had to get out of this conversation before he dug deeper.

"I'd like to think I'm pretty well versed. Are you muggleborn?" He asked. 

"Merlin! Is that Pansy over there flirting with some bloke!" Scorpius exclaimed, before Daisy could answer that question. He had no idea if Pansy was actually here, but he decided to take that chance.

"She what- That slag!" Blaise exclaimed, then marched off past them.

"Well, that was close." Scorpius said with a sigh of relief. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know how to mind his own business."

Daisy just shrugged. Then asked, "Who's Pansy?"

"His wife." Scorpius replied, "Let's move somewhere else in case he comes back."

He took her arm and led her as far away from their spot as possible. Shouldn't they be dancing already? What kind of 'Ball' was this? 


	9. Chapter 8 part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here is the rest of chapter eight, next chapter will be Hugo. I took some liberties with Ministry politics due to not finding much on the topic. So do forgive me if it's wrong. Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for beta-ing. Enjoy!

Scorpius hoped he wouldn't run into anyone else who was overly curious or who knew Daisy. His arm still was linked with Daisy's. He had tried to released, but it seemed she had gotten a grip on his arm as if he would run away from her. 

"Look! It's James over there! We should go talk to him." Daisy said, looking surprised to see James here. Did she not know he was an Auror and would be at this event?

"Remember you're not supposed to really know who he is." Scorpius reminded her. He really didn't want to talk to James. James has been a lot nicer towards him, but Scorpius still tried not to let his guard down around him, just in case. James would likely find this all far too amusing.

"Well, you can introduce me then!" Daisy said brightly, pulling Scorpius along with her before even getting a response. 

There James stood in Auror robes leaning lazily against a wall. An amused expression appeared on his face when he saw them. "I can't believe this. I thought Fred was having me on!

Bloody Fred. Scorpius cleared his throat, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is Mathilda Hawk. Mathilda this is James." He had to keep up pretenses after all. 

"Nice to meet you." Daisy said.

"Really? Mathilda Hawk? That was the best you could come up with? I am disappointed."

"James don't be a prat." Daisy admonished.

"I imagine that will be hard for him." Scorpius said. 

"It's so bloody boring here. I can't believe I'm on duty it's not like anything bad will happen." James complained. "I can't even have a drink. Drink on my behalf D- Mathilda." 

"Will do. I think magical are drinks are better than ours." Daisy said and took a swig out of her cup. "I mean muggles'." She corrected herself. 

Her cup looked half full, Scorpius wondered if she had gotten another drink while he wasn't looking.

To Scorpius' relief, the main event was starting. People were ushered out of the way as a platform was elevated for use as a stage. Someone who Scorpius didn't know started speaking then the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke. There was no guessing which candidate had his support. It was Hermione Granger-Weasley. That was partly the reason why it seemed impossible for her not to win.

The first candidate to speak looked really young. His name was Lucas Finch. Lucas seemed to have a lot of radical ideas that left some people confused on whether they should clap or not. He went on about how house elves should have the right to vote which Scorpius didn't particulary disagree with, but there were others who exchanged weird looks with each other. He was interesting to say the least. There were a few others who came on who were a bit boring to be honest. Scorpius also got distracted by Daisy still clinging onto him, but she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. She also giggled at inappropriate times.

Then there was Isaac Hodgekiss, who sauntered onto the stage. He sported a powdery white wig that looked to be about the style of what people wore in the 17 hundreds. He already had a snobbish presence about him, but when he started speaking all Scorpius could think about was how pompous he acted. Scorpius knew for sure this was who Blaise was backing.

Finally Hermione Granger-Weasley approached the stage, looking as poised and refined as ever. Her words were not flowery, she spoke to the point and addressed the issues. She didn't go on and on about her accomplishments like others did. Though her accomplishments were many. He tried very hard to push thoughts of Hugo from his mind when looked at her, the resemblance was uncanny. One big difference however was when Hugo smiled the whole world brightened around him and became beautiful. He shook the thoughts from his heads, for they would not do him any good.

The main event ended and the music started, everyone was finally permitted to dance. Though Daisy was hardly in the state for dancing. How many drinks had she had? How had he not noticed? 

"You're so pretty!" Daisy said between giggles, she reached out for another drink when a bloke with a tray passed by.

Scorpius pulled her away to stop her. "That's enough for you, I think." He looked around. Bloody hell. Where was Albus? He was a bit over his head right now. Even James' help would be welcome at this point, really. 

Daisy pouted, but soon her eyes lit up. "We should dance!" she said, right then, her legs wobbly. The only thing stopping her from falling was Scorpius' arm securely around her waist. 

"No. No dancing for you." Scorpius said. They really needed to get out of here. He really didn't want to cause a scene. Scorpius led her through the crowds, her body almost a dead weight against him. He finally reached a set of double doors, he prayed that there weren't many people through there. He managed to push them open. What now? He really needed something to sober her up. He had nothing. 

Daisy's head rested on his shoulder which made Scorpius tense up. She nuzzled against his neck.

"It looks like you need some help." He heard a voice from behind him, light and silky, soothing even. She came into view. Her hair was brown with blue streaks, her hair short coming up to her ears. 

"Er, yeah, a bit." Scorpius said. 

"Your girlfriend had a bit too much to drink, yeah?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. She came up on Daisy's other side, taking some of the weight off him. 

"She's not my girlfriend." He said rather quickly.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "Does she know that?" 

"Yes? I think?" 

"We should get her to sit down." She suggested as they both slowly moved her. "There's seating over there." She said. Scorpius wondered how she knew that. 

"How rude of me. My name is Clara Cresswell. Daily Prophet."

Scorpius was generally wary of journalists given his family's history with them, but she seemed nice enough. "Scorpius Malfoy." He said.

Clara smiled, "Oh, I know." They finally approached seated and carefully set Daisy down. Clara and Scorpius on either side of her, supporting her weight.

Scorpius swallowed. "Right. I forget sometimes that most people know who I am." 

"We can't help what name we're born with." She replied. "What is her name?"

"Oh, she's Mathilda Hawk." Scorpius said, almost forgetting what name he had made up for her.

"Poor dear." Clara said sympathetically. She pulled a potion from her robes. "Here I have this. It should help sober her up. I always keep them on me. I don't really drink myself, but my mates do."

Scorpius looked at Daisy who seemed to have calmed down a lot. "I don't know..." he said.

"Take it anyway, just in case." Clara advised.

Scorpius reluctantly took it from her. He didn't exactly know what was in it, so he didn't want to give it to Daisy. 

"How are you going to get her home?" Clara asked.

"The Knight Bus." Scorpius responded.

"Do you really want her to spew all over you?" Clara asked. 

"I can't Apparate with her in this state, too risky." Scorpius said, though that wasn't even the half of it. 

"The Floo Network, there's a spot not far from here, I'll show you." Clara said then stood up. "I spent a lot of time out here because they keep kicking me out." 

Scorpius stood up too, pulling Daisy up with him. "Why did they kick you out?" 

"Because I'm not important enough, also I didn't have an invitation. That bloody Skeeter was invited though. That hack." She muttered bitterly, she helped Scorpius support Daisy's weight. "Come on then, I'll show you the way." 

His options limited, Scorpius followed her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for beta-ing! Next chapter should be the babyshower from Scorpius' pov. Enjoy!

Hugo had done it. He had made it through the 15th. He finally found something that actually somewhat helped him. He had snogged McLaggen yesterday and it actually felt... good. At first he was comparing kissing Scorpius to kissing McLaggen. The experiences were entirely different. McLaggen was built like a brute and he acted like one too. He had the need to be in control the whole time, so he had pressed Hugo up against the wall much of it. 

With Scorpius, Hugo would be the one taking the initiative. Hugo would be the one pushing Scorpius up against the wall. Albeit not nearly as rough as McLaggen. 

Needless to say, Hugo was in a good mood this morning. He was chatting happily with his mates until the owls flew in dropping off copies of the Daily Prophet. That's right, the Ministry's Valentine's day Ball was a few days ago. He wondered how that had gone. Hopefully he wouldn't have to read Rita Skeeter's continuous slander of his mum. 

He grabbed the newspaper and opened it. Great, the article was written by Skeeter. Hugo started reading the article then his eyes widened when he saw it. A picture of Scorpius with... Daisy. 

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, dropping the paper as if it were on fire. Was Scorpius completely mental? Why would he bring a muggle to a Ministry event. 

'He must really like her.' Hugo thought bitterly. No longer hungry, Hugo got up from the table to leave the Great Hall.

Elias called after him.

"I'll catch you in class." Hugo called back. He needed some air.

During class McLaggen had sent him a note that simply read:. "Broom cupboard". The bloke had a weird thing for tight spaces it seemed. Scorpius always objected to them, deeming them too dirty. Hugo met him after class where they promptly found the nearest broom cupboard. No words were exchanged between them, which worked fine for Hugo. He preferred McLaggen when he wasn't running his mouth.

McLaggen's hands always wander to his arse where Hugo promptly guided his hands upwards. It was futile though because a moment later they would wander back down. Hugo gave up after awhile. He wasn't used to it. Scorpius was always a perfect gentleman. Hugo had to practically coax him into touching his arse. 

"See you later GW." McLaggen said with his signature smirk. 

Hugo raised an eyebrow at him. "GW?"

"Your last name is too much of a mouthful I'm not bloody saying that every time." 

"Well, I hate it." Hugo said. 

McLaggen shrugged. "Either that or Weasley. Take your pick."

"Fine, Weasley it is." Hugo grumbled, though he hated that too. He was proud of his two last names, set him apart from his cousins. 'Sorry Mum, love you.' 

_"Are you attracted to me?" Hugo asked. They were sitting on the couch in their classroom, Scorpius' arm was around Hugo. Hugo was snuggled up to the blonde. It was a question he had been dying to ask for awhile._

__

__

_"What? Of course I am! What makes you think I wouldn't be?" Scorpius asked with a frown._

__

__

"You just never seem to want to do anything sexual is all." Hugo said. 

"It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to do it wrong is all. I've never done that before." Scorpius admitted, blushing. 

_"Neither have I. We can learn together." Hugo said. _

__

__

"Can I think about it?" 

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Hugo said with a smile. As long as they were together Hugo didn't mind if they never had sex. He would take whatever Scorpius was willing to give. 

"I love you." Scorpius said with a smile. 

_ Hugo's heart swelled, he never got tired of hearing those words. "I love you too." _

\--------------------- 

It was mid-March and Hogsmeade weekend. He managed to get out of any double dates with Elias, stating that he had plans with his dad. Which was true. His dad requested he head over to WWW to have his choice of baby shower gifts his Mum had gotten for Teddy and Vic, seeing as there were no such stores in Hogsmeade. 

He was to meet McLaggen later, no one knew about their arrangement. He preferred not to have the judgment. It wasn't really a relationship. McLaggen didn't do those and why would Hugo want him as a boyfriend anyway? 

He entered the shop, his Dad at the front to greet him. Soon he was following him to the backroom of the store. A variety of baby items laid down on a table. "Take your pick. Your Mum went a bit barmy with it, think it helped with the stress of the campaign." 

Hugo ended up choosing the crib mobile with various magically creature figures hanging from it. 

"You mum's worried about you." His dad said after a while. 

"If she's worried about me why didn't she come talk to me herself?" Hugo asked. 

"Well, you know, she's busy." His Dad said lamely. Hugo was not convinced. His dad then cleared his throat "Listen, I'm sorry about Scorpius."

Hugo scoffed, "Why do you care? If anything I'd think you'd be happy. You never liked him." 

"Of course I'm not happy about it. You're clearly not happy. I shouldn't have been so barmy about your relationship. I'm sorry. You didn't... break up because of me did you?" 

"No we didn't. I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine now anyway. It's all fine." Hugo said. Maybe if he said it enough, it would be true. 

"You don't seem fine." His dad observed. 

"How would you know? I've been at school." Hugo said. 

"Hugo, you're my son. I know." 

"Well, I don't want to talk about it." Hugo said. 

"All right, but I'm here if you need me." His dad said with a pat on the shoulder. 

Thankfully, that was the end of that conversation. The conversation soon turned to other things such as the campaign and Quidditch. 

\----------------------------------

"I think I've waited long enough, don't you?" McLaggen had said in Hugo’sear after cornering him in a deserted hallway.

"Long enough for what?" Hugo asked. Though he knew exactly what Mclaggen wanted, he had been pestering him about it for weeks.

"You know." McLaggen said in a low voice. 

"I'll do it on one condition. You have to go with me to my cousin's baby shower this summer." Hugo said. He had been dreading the baby shower because that would mean being in close proximity to Scorpius. He didn't know if his heart could handle it. He needed a distraction, a buffer. McLaggen was perfect for that role.

"That sounds an awful lot like something a boyfriend would do." McLaggen said. 

"I guess you don't really want me to suck you off then." Hugo said nonchalantly, starting to walk away.

"Fine, fine. I'll bloody do it." McLaggen relented. 

It was Hugo's turn to smirk now. Who ever said Hufflepuffs didn't know how to manipulate were dead wrong. "All right. I will hold you to that. I'll meet you in the broom cupboard at 4." 

\----------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this isn't the baby shower. I'm sorry. Next Scorpius pov will be the baby shower. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Scorpius was not used to his name in the paper. All his life his father had worked hard to keep Scorpius protected from public scrutiny. Unfortunately, he could not protect him forever. There wasn't much written about him, save for speculations on what his motives were with his date as if he were plotting something sinister. His father would likely have questions about his date, he'd concern himself with that later.

Rose had come by earlier before work to lecture him on what a stupid idea it was to bring Daisy to the event. He had to admit he did regret it and he had to put a stop to their 'relationship', it wasn't fair to either of them. He'd do it tonight, she was likely to be there. 

Albus had a great time at the Ball apparently. He snuck out with his date when the dancing started. He was not shy about the fact that they shagged. Good for Al, he supposed. Atleast one of them had a good time.

Scorpius arrived at work as normal. In the lobby he was called out to. He turned around to see the journalist from a few nights ago. What was her name again? Clara, that's right. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking up on you since that ghastly article came out." 

"Really? You came here to by chance catch me?" Scorpius asked. She highly doubted he was the reason she was here.

"Well, it's not the whole reason. I'm on a story, well, not technically. Trying to find one myself since I only bloody get fluff pieces." 

"I take it they're not letting you in?" Scorpius asked 

Clara sighed, "They are not."

"And I suspect you want me to get you in?" 

Clara smiled, "If you would be so kind."

Scorpius thought for a momen. She did help him, he might as well help her. "All right come with me."

"Thank you."

Scorpius led her up to security. "She's with me. She's writing an article on a new policy in the Creatures department."

The guard looked skeptical, eyeing him. Scorpius did not flinch. He then let them through.

"That was impressive." Clara complimented once they were a distance away. 

Scorpius shrugged, "It's the least I could do."

"You intrigue me, Scorpius Malfoy. How about I take you out to lunch this afternoon?" 

Scorpius was a bit surprised at that invitation. No one except for Rose, Albus, and Gene ever asked him out to lunch. "All right. I'd like that."

"Good. I will see you at 1 o'clock in the lobby." Clara said and then walked away, a bounce in hee step.

\--------------------------

At one Scorpius met Clara in the lobby. They greeted eachother. "So, where are we going?"

"There's a nice deli down the street from here, "Sam's", ever been?" Clara asked.

"Oh yes. My coworker Gene always wants to go there." Scorpius said. The man was obsessed with the place. 

"Perfect! Let's go then." 

It was not a very long walk. They both sat down with their sandwiches once they ordered. "Did you end up getting your story?"

"Yes, I did. Not exactly groundbreaking though. Most people refused to talk to me." Clara sighed.

"What is your article going to be about?"

"It's about newly enforced regulations for the Floo Network." 

"Oh that's-"

"Don't even pretend. It's boring I know it. 22 years old and what do I have to show for it? Bloody nothing!"

"You still have time. You'll get your big story one day."

"I wabt that day to be today! I'm tired of waiting." Clara said. "Look at me. Complaining. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind it." Scorpius said and he meant it.

"What about you? Did you let that poor girl loose already?" Clara asked, an eyebrow raised.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Not yet. I'm going to. Tonight."

"See that you do. You shouldn't waste anymore of her time. Merlin knows I would hate for that to happen to me."

The conversation then swerved more directly to themselves and their personal lives. Clara was a halfblood, youngest of three daughters. She had attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin which didn't surprise him at all. She was charming, well read, and easy to talk to. He found he did quite like her. He wouldn't mind seeing her again. Before they parted ways she gave him her contact information.  
\------------------------------------

His work day was over, Scorpius apparated to his flat, not looking forward to the conversation he would be having. He had dinner with Albus telling him about Clara, he was thrilled that Scorpius was talking to a girl who wasn't related to him. Albus encouraged him to ask her out on a date. Scorpius would prefer to get to know her first.

Not long after dinner Daisy arrived. Albus excused himself and left the flat to give them privacy. 

"Daisy, we need to talk." Scorpius said sitting down on a chair, he motioned for Daisy to sit on the opposite side.

"Is this about the other night? I'm so sorry! I usually can handle my liquor better than that. They must have been stronger than our drinks."

"No it's not about that," Scorpius took a deep breath, prepating himself. "I'm sorry if I ever led you on, but I don't have feelings for you. I only think of you as a friend."

Daisy looked shocked. "But you asked me to a Ball! Who invites someone who is just a friend to attend a ball with them?"

"I know. I... don't know why I did that. It just came out when I was trying to tell you how I feel earlier." S orpius said

"That doesn't make any sense! You kept on accepting my invitations. Instead of telling me you decided to make me look daft instead? I feel foolish!" 

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Scorpius said weakly.

"You've just made me feel worse than you would have if you told me in the first place. I thought we had something together! I thought you were a nice person, but you're just another bloody prat like the boys at uni. Wizards are just the bloody same!" Daisy ranted. 

"Daisy-" Scorpius started. 

"No, don't speak. I don't want to hear whatever shite is going to come out of your mouth. You're-you're an awful person!" Daisy yelled out her voice cracking, her eyes lookiny teared filled. She turned around and stormed out of the room.

Scorpius just sat there in silence. What use would it be to go after her. Maybe she was right, maybe he was an awful person.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjot this chapter! Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for betaing!

Hugo, honestly, felt happier than he had been in a long time. His team was actually doing splendidly this year. He had hope that they might make it into the top two for the Cup. His glmarks were fairly decent, they have been better. It was McLaggen's fault really, since the arse wouldn't let him study in peace stating that he had _needs_. What a prick, Hugo partly regretted talking their "relationship" to the next level. Especially since McLaggen never returned the favor. "I'm not a bloody fag!" He would protest. 

That was something he could deal with. It was far better than being alone. They weren't _boyfriends_. Hugo still didn't want to be. Everything was going fine.

"Oi! Hugo!" Martin called out, he was sitting a few people down from him. "Heard you were seeing McLaggen. Nice one! He's well fit."

Elias spit out his pumpkin juice. "Please tell me he's having us on."

"How do you know this?" Hugo asked, they had been pretty discreet he thought. 

"McLaggen's been telling everyone who'll listen. Bragging really." Martin said.

"I am going to kill him." Hugo grumbled. He definitely jad not wanted this.

"So it's true then? Really? McLaggen? Of all bloody people? You can do better mate." Elias commented.

"Funny, I don't remember asking your opinion." Hugo said sharply. "If you'll excuse me, I have a Gryffindor to kill." He got up and made a beeline over to the Gryffindor table. 

There that bloody tosser was, sitting and laughing with his friends. McLaggen smirked when he saw him. "Couldn't stay away?"

"Been busy running your mouth, McLaggen?" Hugo said irritably.

"Oh so you've heard? Then you know it's all been very complimentary."

"I don't remember agreeing we were going to announce our arrangement." 

"I'm free to talk about whatever I want, Weasley." McLaggen stated.

"Then I suppose I'm free to do not do you any _favors_ for awhile then." 

"Oh come off it. Don't be like that." McLaggen said. 

"I'll see you around, McLaggen." Hugo said coolly before walking away. What a bloody git.

\----------------------------------

Finally 6th year was over, it was summer holidays. Though Hugo wasn't as excited as he normally would be. First had to get through the baby shower then the rest of the summer would be go by smoothly. In order to be able to have McLaggen come along with him he had to tell his parents they were dating. He also had to bring him to dinner so they could meet him properly first. 

Hugo had to promise McLaggen that he would finally have sex with him in order to get him to go to this dinner. He was nervous, he was not sure what his parents would think, McLaggen could not fuck this up. He _needed_ him at the baby shower. 

There was then a knock at the door. It was on now. His Mum went to answer the door and Hugo tried to keep his breathing even. "Hello Sean McLaggen is it?"

"I am. Hello Mrs. Granger-Weasley. I must say you look stunning this evening." McLaggen complimented. That really wasn't necessary to say. 

"Thank you, that's very kind. Please come in." His Mum said and McLaggen obliged, taking his place by Hugo's side. 

They were led into the dining area that was hardly ever used. His dad was seated there, but he stood up when they entered the room. He greeted McLaggen cordially, though his gaze was scrutinizing.

They then all sat down. There was then a knock at the door. Who could that possibly be? His mum got up to answer the door. She returned with Rose in tow. 

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Hugo asked, irritated. She was not supposed to be here, this wasn't the plan.

"Oi! She's your sister, she's allowed to be here." His dad said.

"Am I not allowed to meet your boyfriend?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. Hugo was pretty sure Rose had met McLaggen before, they were in the same House after all. "I don't think we have ever properly met before, really. I'm Rose Granger-Weasley." Rose introduced.

"Sean McLaggen, please to meet you." McLaggen said. Hugo was surprised at his manners. 

"Looks like we're all here then. Dinner should be ready shortly." His Mum said. "So Sean, what are your future plans after Hogwarts?" That was her favorite question to ask anyone. 

"I hope to play Quidditch professionally." McLaggen said. "I'm a Keeper for the Gryffindor, the best they've had in a long time."

His dad snorted, "Modest aren't you?"

His Mum shot him a disapproving look in response. She then got up to get dinner.

Dinner was tense, awkward even. His mum attempting to make polite conversation and his Dad seeming overall unimpressed with McLaggen. Hugo held himself back from slinking down in his chair. At least McLaggen wasn't being his usual obnoxious self. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

The dinner was finally over. McLaggen left, but not without requesting they meet soon so he could get his _reward_. 

Hugo was now in his room decompressing, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hugo said.

His dad came through the door. "Really? A McLaggen? The whole lot of them are self obsessed pricks."

"He's not that bad." Hugo defended. 

"Of all the people you choose someone who's 'not that bad'?" He questioned.

"I normally wouldn't have brought him here, but I can't go to this baby shower alone. I just can't." Hugo admitted.

His dad frowned and sat down next to him on the bed. "Right. I'm sorry. I doubt you'll even notice he's there." 

"I always notice Scorpius." Hugo said quietly. "You were right. I'm not fine. I don't know when I'll be fine. Sometimes I feel like I am and then the next day everything hurts. It's been almost a year, this is so bloody stupid."

"It's not stupid." His Dad had said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The day before we broke up he had said he loved me. How could he say that then the the next day break up with me? I just don't understand. I'll never understand." Hugo said.

"People do barmy things sometimes." His Dad said.

"He was my favorite person, I never got tired of him. I mean I know Albus was probably his favorite person, but I didn't mind being number two. When I was a first year I was determined to befriend him, he seemed so lonely. I felt so lucky that I had become his friend, it was the best thing I've ever done. I miss him so much, Dad. All the time! I miss him all the time." Hugo started to get choked up. It kind of felt good getting it all out, he hadn't really talked to anyone about it before.

"Come here." His Dad said, then pulled him into his arms. Hugo broke out into tears then, maybe if he could cry Scorpius out of his system. So he just sat there with his Dad, crying.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower is finally here! Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for betaing. Hope everyonr enjoys!

p>Scorpius felt a lot lighter now that he had actually told Daisy the truth. As a result, she didn't come around anymore which was fine with him. Albus would visit her sometimes, she was doing well apparently.

His Uncle Blaise also claimed that his father was seeing someone. Scorpius highly doubted this, his father had never shown any desire before to be with anyone else. Thoygh they didn't really discuss those types of matters. Still, he found it hard to believe. 

Scorpius had started dating Clara a month and a half ago. Things were going well. She was nice, attractive, ambitious. Scorpius admired her ambition above all else, he hoped she started moving up the rings in her career. She still has yet to get a good story according to her.

Today was Teddy and Victoire's baby shower. It was to be held at the Burrow. Scorpius was prepared with his gift. Clara had helped him pick it out seeing as she had been to her sisters'. Luckily the couple had a magical wishlist that updated when an item was already purchased. It actually wasn't magical it was on the 'internet'. Scorpius struggled to understand this piece of muggle technology. Luckily, Clara had helped him when they had gone to pick out a gift. He had gotten a nappy bag. Something functional and practical for the new parents. He was surprised no one had gotten them one yet.

He apparated to The Burrow the same time as Albus and they entered together. They were led into the backyard. It was decorated with balloons and streamers, brightly colored. There were many picnic tables set up. Scorpius placed his present on the pile of gifts. He followed Al to a table where Lucy and Rose were already sitting. 

Lucy had invited Marcy to come, but Marcy had made an excuse as ti why she couldn't go. She just simply wasn't ready to meet the family’s at least not all at once. They had only been dating 5 months. Scorpius had certainly understood that.

Scorpius looked around the area, he instantly regretted it because he saw Hugo sitting at one of the table another guy's arm slung around his shoulder lazily. Sure, Scorpius had wanted Hugo to be with other people, but he simply didn't want to see it.

"That's McLaggen." Rose said to a question that hadn't been asked. "That's been going on a few months. He's a right git. Plays on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Though Lily tells me she's hoping to replace him this year with someone who isn't insufferable."

Scorpius was happy that Hugo had found someone else. He knew he would and felt validated in his decision. Scorpius certainly did not feel he was worth pining over so he was glad he was happy. Seeing it though made his stomach turn, the knowledge would have been enough.

Everyone then got up to get the food prepared by Molly. Scorpius noticed that Fred and James were tripping over one another to get to the food. "What are they doing?" he asked Albus.

"Oh. That. They are both vying for the role of Godfather. It annoys Vic to no end. Teddy won't tell them he already has one picked out, finds it too amusing I think." Albus said.

Scorpius looked over to the blue haired dad-to-be who indeed looked amused at the spectacle. "Quite devious of him, really."

Scorpius noticed Hugo was still sitting at the table for some reason. Strange seeing as he was generally one of the first to dig into his food. Maybe he was waiting for it to die down. He then saw McLaggen approach the table with two full plates.

Once Scorpius got his food, he went back to the table to eat. While he was eating he was faing in his endeavor to not look over at Hugo and his new partner, who again had an arm slung around him. Scorpius wished the other boy would disappear more than anything.

Once everyone finished up eating the games started up. Clara had warned him about this in advance, which he was grateful for. He hated being caught off guard. The first game was bobbing for pacifiers which Scorpius hated because he didn't fancy getting wet.

One notable thing that happened during the game was James holding Fred's head down under the water. As a result he was disqualified. The winner ended up being Louis' unfairly attractive boyfriend, Marcos. The bloke looked like a Greek god. He even took his shirt off which was completely unnecessary, but no one complained.

Then there was the nappy relay. Scorpius was awful at it because he had never put a nappy on a baby before. This was a strange game. At least they didn't have to actually do a relay race with a nappy on, that was a level of ridiculous Scorpius was reluctant to participate in.

Scorpius went to the bathroom, in hopes to be possibly be too late to participate in the next game whatever it may be. When he got out McLaggen was leaning against the opposite wall, a smug look on his face. 

"So, you're the infamous Scorpius Malfoy." McLaggen said, giving him a once over. "You're good looking enough I suppose. Pretty." 

"Thanks? Nice to meet you too, I suppose." Scorpius said, though it certainly wasn't nice to meet him at all.

"You're a bit weak looking though, aren't you? No wonder Weasley got tired of you or I assume he did anyway. You certainly couldn't have broken up with him. Not when he has an arse like that." McLaggen commented.

Scorpius was taken aback by his crass comment. What could he say to such blatant objectification? He felt offended on Hugo's behalf.

"He is quite good at sucking cock too, but that arse so bloody tight." McLaggen emphasized.

"You're disgusting." Scorpius said.

"Sounds like the words of someone who lost out, badly."

"McLaggen! What did I tell you?" Hugo's voice called out.

"I can't recall. I don't really listen to you when you speak." McLaggen said. 

Scorpius could not believe the flagrant disrespect. Hugo, however, simply rolled his eyes. "Go back outside. Now." He said firmly.

"We were just having a friendly discussion." McLaggen said. 

"Now, McLaggen." Hugo ordered.

"Hufflepuffs, am I right?" McLaggen said to Scorpius before walking away.

"Really? Him? You can do better." Scorpius said.

"No, absolutely not. You are not allowed to have an opinion on this. You lost that right whenwhwn you broke up with me. This is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to find someone else? You don't get a say on who."

"Hugo-" Scorpius started.

"Whatever you're about to say I don't want to hear it. Fuck off, seriously." Hugo then walked away. 

Scorpius knew Hugo deserved better than him, but even Scorpius knew he was better than McLaggen. He hoped Hugo came to his senses soon and found someone better. Someone who wasn't an actual pig of a person.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StoriesbyNessie for Betaing! Hope everyone enjoys this shorter chapter.

The baby shower had been going well up until McLaggen thought it would be a good idea to taunt Scorpius, or whatever he had been doing. Then Hugo had to face Scorpius who had the nerve to express his opinion about his 'relationship'. Unbelievable. That put him in a sour mood the rest of the day. 

A few days later Victoire had given birth to a baby girl. They named her Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin. Hugo was very happy for them. He knew Teddy had always desperately wanted to start a family of his own. 

His summer had mostly been spent so far at the shop. He sometimes saw McLaggen. They now had a more sexual relationship which was different than what Hugo had before. McLaggen, unsurprisingly, was into rough sex, really only in it for his own pleasure, leaving Hugo wanting. McLaggen would even whisper filthy things in Hugo's ear during sex which honestly disgusted him. 

It definitely was not how he preferred sex. He didn't like it rough or to be degraded. He liked it tender and looking into the eyes of the person he was in love with. He was not in love with McLaggen. He wasn't even entirely sure he even liked him most days, but he needed him. It was pathetic honestly, but not as pathetic as pining over his ex still after over a year. 

"Oi! Hugo! I appreciate your help, but you need to go outside or something. Merlin knows I want to." His dad said to him one Saturday afternoon. 

"You go out and I'll stay here." Hugo said, turning back to restocking the shelves. 

"Hugo, you have the rest of your life to work. Be a teenager. Get out. Now." His dad said sternly. "Take a walk or something, get ice cream, I don't care just do something fun." 

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to be happy about it." Hugo grumbled. 

His dad laughed and clapped him on the back, "That's the spirit."

So Hugo left the sanctuary of the joke shop he so loved. He didn't know where he was going, but he figured he just walk along and something would catch his eyes. Something did indeed catch his eye. In front of him he saw Scorpius and some short haired girl, talking happily. 

He had to know what they were talking about. It would only lead to hurt. But he wanted to know her identity, who she was to Scorpius. He hid around the corner and strained to listen. 

"So, what do you think of my article? It's nothing groundbreaking. but it's better material than what I've gotten lately." The woman had said. 

"It was a bit confusing the political events you referenced I had never heard of." Scorpius said. 

"You didn't read the book I gave you?" She asked. 

"I tried. It was so... dry." Scorpius said. 

"How? How are political assassinations dry?" She almost yelled. 

"It's just another day in the life of Malfoy back then, or rather, in Pureblood society. This is coming from someone with a family of former death eaters." Scorpius pointed out. 

Hugo was surprised Scorpius had brought that up, that used to be a sore subject with him since he was ridiculed at school for his family's past. He must be comfortable with her. He seems... happy. 

"Ah yes, I suppose that is true. Yet you endlessly read those boring documents about regulations of Kneazles and what not." She said with a smile. 

"They are not boring!" Scorpius shot back. 

"Sure, love, sure." She said then pecked him on the cheek. 

Hugo tensed at that term of endearment, made worse by that display of affection. He felt sick. He couldn't take this anymore. How was this so bloody easy for Scorpius to move in. Because he wasn't the one broken up with . His girlfriend was pretty, she seemed very intelligent. He wondered if Rose had met her, she knew better than to discuss Scorpius with him. 

Hugo felt inadequate, he was not good enough for Scorpius. He did not read books, he wasn't intelligent, he wasn't ... a woman. Maybe Scorpius decided he hadn't liked blokes after all. Hugo decided to head back to the shop, he told his Dad he was going to go home. He planned to just veg out on the couch, watch crappy sci-fi movies he loved so much. \----------------------------- 

It was after dinner and Hugo was lying on his bed playing Switch. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Hugo said, shutting off his game. 

His Mum opened the door. He hadn't realized she had gotten home. She had been working constantly on the campaign so hardly saw her. He was used to it though his Mum was a bit of a workaholic. Hugo didn't hold it against her. 

"Can we talk?" His Mum asked. 

"Always." Hugo responded. 

"I feel awful that I haven't been around much lately. I hear you've been having a rough go of it." His mum said.

"Did dad tell you that?" Hugo asled, he knew his parents talked about what was told to them in confidence. 

"He didn't have to." His mum said. 

"I'm fine, honest." Hugo said, he didn't feel like getting into this with his mum. Not that he didn't want her to know, it was just exhausting. 

"I was thinking tomorrow we could spend the day together. We can do whatever you'd like." His mum said. 

It had been awhile since it was just the two of them, that did sound nice. "I will have to think of what I want to do then." Hugo said, feeling a bit better now that he knew he was going to spend the day with his mum.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone order some angst? No? Oh well, here it is anyway! Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for betaing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_  
Scorpius had spent all day with Hugo, doing all the things Hugo wanted to do. They even went flying. Scorpius endured it because he wanted Hugo to have one last amazing day with him before he broke it off with him tomorrow. _

_ It made it harder for Scorpius though, he couldn't back out of this again. He had to go through with it. For Hugo. He had to give Hugo enough time to mourn the relationship so that by the time he left for Hogwarts he would be completely fine. A month and a half should do it. _

_Scorpius was definitely freaking out for tomorrow, he doubted he'd be able to sleep. Hugo would hate him, but hopefully not forever. He had to understand. This would be for the best. Hugo had two years left of school and Scorpius didn't want to deprive him of dating around, finding someone better. Hugo was incredible, amazing, and he deserved everything. Scorpius couldn't keep him all to himself; it wouldn't be fair. _

_ Albus didn't know of his plans. It was hard to keep anything from him, but Albus would not support his decision. Albus would try to talk him out of it and possibly be successful. This had to happen. He couldn't back out again for the umpteenth time. July 15th would be the day._

Today was July 15th, a shitty day. A year ago today Scorpius had broken it off with Hugo, and for what? So he could get with a git like McLaggen. Scorpius questioned Hugo's decision to be with a vile person like McLaggen. It made his stomach churn.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. Albus had tired of him talking about it. He told him Hugo was right, it was none of his business. It was true, but he was allowed to be bothered by it, wasn't he? No, Albus was right he shouldn't bothered by it. Why should he care anyway? He had Clara, he had moved on. It was done, what Hugo did was not his business.

Scorpius didn't feel like doing much today except wallow in his own self pity. He was good at that. He realized for the first time he had a Hugo shaped hole in his heart that no one else would fill. He had a feeling that wouldn't go away. He doubted he'd ever feel so strongly about someone as he did for Hugo. Hugo was better off without him. He seemed happy and that's all that mattered, wasn't it?

He then got a floo call. Clara's face appeared in the fireplace. "Hey. You want to go out somewhere?"

"I'n not feeling well today, I think I'm just going to stay here and rest." Scorpius said. It wasn't a complete lie.

Clara frowned. "Want me to come over there and make you some tea?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine here." Scorpius said.

"You sure you don't want me to bring you anything?" Clara asked. 

"No, I'm allright." Scorpius said. He felt slightly bad, because it seemed she really wanted to spend time with him, but he wasn't up for it. 

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow." Scorpius said. 

"If you need anything just floo call or owl. Bye." Clara said. 

"I will. Good bye." Scorpius said, then Clara's face disappeared. Scorpius didn't deserve Clara either, he didn't know what she saw in him. All he knew was that he was a lucky bloke. 

Today his plan was to drink excessive alcohol, any alcohol. He needed to numb his feelings, he couldn't be feeling these things. It has been a year, Hugo's moved on and he's moved on. It's all over. That fact seemed to only make him feel worse. He needed to get drunk, now.

\----------------------

"You know, you're an anomaly, Scorpius Malfoy." Clara had said. They were both at her flat, sitting on her sofa.

"Why is that?" Scorpius asked.

"We have been together over six months and you haven't tried to have sex with me." Clara said. "Which is refreshing, don't get me wrong, but it makes a woman a little insecure after a while."

"Oh." Scorpius cleared his throat, the thought crossed his mind a few times, but he never had a strong desire to. "Do you want to?"

"Of course. I mean... I have needs. I can only do so much to myself if you know what I mean." Clara said. 

Scorpius was taken aback by that comment, he wasn't used to crass comments like that. Those were deemed improper growing up. Maybe he had been too sheltered.

"But it's all right if you don't want to. I'll understand." Clara said.

"No I want to, I just..." Scorpius trailed off, not sure what he was going to say. 

"Oh... you're a virgin aren't you?" Clara questioned. 

"What? No! No, I'm not." Scorpius said rather quickly. Though he supposed it was slightly true, he had never been with a woman that way.

"It's ok if you are, you know." Clara said, putting her hand on his leg, offering him a smile.

"I'm not!" Scorpius said rather loudly. Then repeated quietly, "I'm not."

"Ok then." Clara said. "Do you want to... right now?"

"Sure. Just... give me a moment." Scorpius said, feeling his heart start to race. He made a beeline for the bathroom before she could respond.

He closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

_ You're being bloody ridiculous. No one else freaks out like this over sex. You can do this. _

Though he had always been shite at calming himself down. He suddenly wished Hugo were here, he always knew what to say. Scorpius was pretty sure he would have been more of a wreck without him in 7th year.

How messed up was that? Wishing his ex was here to talk him through having sex with his girlfriend. Clara wouldn't understand, she may think less of him, think of him as weak. She would constantly muse about how different he was from her other boyfriends. Which just made him feel like shite. He knew she likely didn't mean it in a bad way. It would just remind him of his grandfather going on about how he was too soft. 

Hugo would always tell him there was nothing wrong with who he is. Sometimes Scorpius even believed it. Right now Scorpius felt weak and like throwing up, but he would do this. Be a good boyfriend. For Clara. She deserved it. 


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for betaing. Hope everyone enjoys!

Hugo had been doing fine up until he saw Scorpius with his girlfriend, he assumed. He nearly spiraled. It really sealed that it was over, Scorpius was over him. That thought hurt more than anything. Scorpius didn't want him, otherwise they would be together.

Although his day trip with his Mum did brighten him up Hugo had chosen to go to the beach. He hadn't been to a beach that wasn't at Shell Cottage in ages. So they went, his mum even drove them there for the occasion. Hugo sometimes liked to pretend he was just a muggle, he wondered what his life would have been like then. He really wanted to try for his driving license, but his mum wanted him to hold off until he graduated.

The rest of the summer, he tried to distract himself from his own thoughts because when left to his own devices his mind would wander. He'd start to wonder if Scorpius loved his girlfriend, how long they had been together. It really wasn't healthy, Hugo knew. Deep down Hugo knew the reason why he couldn't move on was because a part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to be with anyone else, he doubted he ever would.

He hoped she realized how lucky she was to be the object of Scorpius' affections. Hugo hoped she cherished him the way he deserved to be. He hoped that she would help boost Scorpius' up, pick up where Hugo left off. Scorpius' self esteem was pretty low. She better remind Scorpius that he doesn't have to prove himself to anyone as he often feels like has to. She better tell him how amazing he is, make him feel special, otherwise she didn't deserve him.

Hugo missed being in a relationship, he missed the closeness. He missed snuggling up to his significant other, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. He craved the physical affection. For now he just had McLaggen, he wasn't sure how long that would go on. For now though it would do. 

This year they had a transfer student from Ilvermony. An American, how exotic. Martin would constantly go on about how gorgeous he was. His name was Keaton, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Hugo talked to him a few times, he seemed nice. 

Finally Quidditch tryouts were today, Hugo could hardly wait to play their first game. He was determined to lead his team to victory this year, they may even have a shot. Hufflepuff hadn't won the Cup in years, imagine how many professional quidditch teams would turn their heads to a captain who turned that around. This year would be the year. He could _feel_ it.

He sat in the stands as tryouts began, first they were starting out with the chasers. Two of the chasers who were on his team last year still attended school so he didn't have any doubts that they'd earn their spots back. Erik and Stephanie would end up earning their spots back this year, their talent unparalleled. Their newest chaser would be second year Courtney Smythe, she had a lot of potential. 

Then there was the last position to fill, Seeker. Their Seeker had graduated last year. He was surprised to find the American, Keaton, was trying out. Hugo was impressed with his form as he competed against other potential Seekers. It was definitely no question that he was the better Seeker of them all.

Hugo decided to approach him after tryouts. He knew he was going to put him on the team so he might as well to get to know him better. "You did brilliantly out there. Did you play for your old school?"

"I did yeah. Pukwudgie seeker for three years." Keaton said proudly.

"What made you come to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked.

"My mom married someone from England so we moved over here, she wanted me to transfer here so I would be closer." 

"You like it here?" 

"So far, so good. A change is nice, really. I lived the same place my whole life just me and my Mom. I'm glad she finally found someone." 

They chatted a bit longer, walking to the common room together. He was a nice bloke, an only child, his mum got a job as a receptionist at St. Mungo's.

\-------------------------

All the House quidditch team try out results were posted today and the first game would be in a few weeks. Hugo had been eating lunch happily with his quidditch team, everyone getting to know each other when there was a commotion over at the Gryffindor table. Not particularly unusual, those Gryffindors were a rowdy bunch.

He saw Lily sitting down and McLaggen standing up, both facing each other, he looked angry. This wasn't good. He better try to defuse the situation before things turned ugly. Hugo excused himself from the table. 

He strode over to the Gryffindor table. "How could you do this?" McLaggen demanded.

"She was better than you, McLaggen l, it's as simple as that." 

"You can't have a bloody _girl_ as a keeper, that's no position for a bird!" McLaggen exclaimed. 

Lily shot up at this, her eyes flashing in ager. This was not good. "I repeat, she was better. And she'll be a team player, unlike you."

McLaggen made a move towards her, but Hugo got in between them. "Back off, McLaggen." He knew Lily was capable of defending herself, which was exactly why he needed to stop this before she hexed his balls off.

"Oi! How can you take _her_ side?" McLaggen accused. "She's clearly jealous of me." 

Hugo narrowed his eyes at him. "She's my cousin. I will _always_ take her side." 

"Let me at him, Hugo!" Lily growled. 

"No, Lil, you don't want to get detention do you?" 

"It will be worth it." Lily gritted out. "I'll even make it quick."

"No, no. It wouldn't be." Hugo turned to face her, trying to talk her down. "Your team needs you." 

Lily sighed. "You're right. He's not worth it." 

"You're a bloody traitor! The lot of you! No honor!" McLaggen declared. 

Hugo just rolled his eyes. "You're a tosser."

McLaggen then stomped off. Hugo briefly wondered if this would change things between them. He _needed_ him, he didn't want to spiral. Time would tell he supposed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been excited about writing this for so long, had this up my sleeve for quite awhile. Thanks to Storiesby Nessie for being my beta!

Scorpius' life was on track. He had a job he enjoyed, a flat he shared with his best mate, a girlfriend. He was happy, he thinks. Mainly happy people don't think about being happy they just are. He was _happy_. 

Clara had introduced him to her parents; they were nice people. Unfortunately, Scorpius' father hadn't wanted to meet her. He was cautious; she was a journalist he couldn't risk it. His father didn't approve of their relationship. 'She can't be trusted, Scorpius. Don't let your guard down. Be careful.' Scorpius thought it was a vast overreaction. Clara wasn't like other journalists; she was no Skeeter. She was respectable. 

Scorpius noticed Clara mainly liked to talk about herself; she didn't ask much about his life. She didn't seem to care quite honestly. That was fair to Scorpius; it's not like he had anything worthwhile to say. Clara always looked bored whenever he would talk about his work. His interests did not interest her. It was strange. He and Persephone had great conversations-- often sharing what they learned reading. They both had loved books. And, well, Hugo always listened to him intently, like what he had to say was the most important thing on earth. It wasn't fair to compare though, no one could measure up to Hugo in his mind anyway.

Maybe his relationship with Clara was what real adult relationships look like. Scorpius could now understand why people would get divorced. Clara was great though. She seemed to quite like him and to spend time with him so that was nice.

It was just a typical weekday morning. He went to make a cup of tea like he usually did. Scorpius never used to really read the Prophet much but he picked it up once he starting seeing Clara. On the front page it read, "Hermione Granger Weasley's dirty little secret, read more inside”. On the page was picture of the future Minister of Magic in an intimate moment with a man, a man who was not her husband. Scorpius nearly spit out his tea in shock. He turned to the page. 

_ The hopeful candidate for Minister of Magic was captured in a moment of passion with who? Theodore Nott. Ex Death Eater. Surely this is no behavior fitting of a future Minister! Worst of all is Nott's dark past. Nott's father is still in Azkaban for war crimes. Why would she cheat on the beloved war hero, Ronald Weasley? Certainly this is not who you want as your Minister? _

Scorpius felt extreme dread. How could this be true? It was made worse when his eyes caught the name of the reporter. Clara Cresswell. He felt anger swelling in his chest. How could she post rubbish like this? Like Skeeter.

_ Hugo. What about Hugo? This would crush him._

Hugo loved his parents with all his heart. He was always so proud of his Mum especially, he constantly wanted to make her proud, too. This was bad. Hugo was a sensitive soul. He'd take this badly. Scorpius desperately wanted to be there for him in this moment. Maybe he should write him?

_ Don't be ridiculous; he likely hates you. He doesn't want to hear from you; you'll just make matters worse. _

Scorpius was too upset to go to work. He'd owl in, say he's sick. It was something he never did, but he would not be able to concentrate. Anger and sadness were battling for his attention. He was a Malfoy, and they didn't display strong emotions. It was improper. Scorpius rarely got angry, but he couldn't contain it. He was fuming. How could she do this?

Albus had a day off today so he was sleeping, dead to the world. If he had been awake he would have talked Scorpius down and Scorpius wouldn't do what he was about to do. Albus would likely be in denial about this, not believe it at first. With photo evidence that was impossible.

Scorpius apparated to Clara's flat. She wouldn't be at work just yet. He knocked on her door. There was a faint voice on the other side, then Scorpius heard scrambling before Clara opened the door. She was in a thin, white night gown, a shawl draped over her haphazardly.

"Scorpius? Hello." 

Scorpius was seething. How could she act like she had not just ruined people's lives? 

"I read your article." 

"Brilliant isn't it?"

"No, Clara, no! It is not brilliant! How could you do this?"

"How could I what? Do my job?" 

"This is not your job; you had a choice in publishing it. This is just disgusting."

"I know. Infidelity is disgusting. That's why I wrote the article." 

"No I meant writing this.... rubbish!"

"The people deserve to know! If she's running to be Minister!"

"No they don't! This is personal! This won't affect how she does her job." Scorpius said. It was not his business to judge Hugo mum on that. 

"I wouldn't want an adulterer in office!" Clara shot back.

"I thought you were above this petty gossip. This is Skeeter level low." 

"Don't you dare compare me to that hack! I thought you'd be happy for me? I suppose not. I thought you were ambitious, what kind of Slytherin were you anyway?"

"One with a moral compass. You seem to have lost yours. I'd go find it."

"Oh don't act so holier than thou, just because you're not going anywhere in your career doesn't mean I'm not."

Scorpius felt offended at that. He's worked his arse off his whole life, how dare she? "You're a cruel person. Have fun at the top. I've heard it's lonely." Wanting to have the last word he apparated away. He didn't feel much better, the situation itself hadn't changed.

Scorpius walked to his room and went into a drawer in his end table. He pulled out a photo of him and Hugo. It was from when he went to have dinner with Hugo's parents. They were seated side by side smiling then Hugo pecked him on the cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, Hugo. You don't deserve this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much for this, haha.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will I stop torturing Hugo? The world may never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a shorter chapter, but I feel it needs to stand on its own here. Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for betaing as always.
> 
> Thanks for reading I think it had been will be a year since i had started the first story, "The Serpent and the Badger". That's so cool seeing as it was originay planned as a obe shot. Thank you for embracing this rare pair!

It was November now, his arrangement with McLaggen had ended. It was for the best really, he was a git. Hugo found himself too busy with Quidditch these days anyway. For his birthday, his friends had thrown him a surprise birthday in the common room. They were really the best, Lily ended up sneaking in somehow too.

Keaton, his new Seeker, had seamlessly fit into his friend group. They had become quite close for the American would help him come up with plays for quidditch, he had suggested a playbook. He had charmed it to only show the contents inside to select few people. He was very talented. He would often be next to him at meals, going over ideas for training. Hugo certainly didn't mind the help, he was all about teamwork. His team was shaping up nicely.

It was a typical weekday morning; Hugo was sitting between Keaton and Elias in the Great Hall. The owls came in with the Daily Prophet. Keaton read it every morning, Hugo preferred to forget it existed, aside from the Quidditch section.

"Oh shit." Keaton let out before putting the paper face down.

"What is it?" Hugo asked.

Elias picked up the overturned paper, his eyes widened and he promptly turned it over.

"What is it?" Hugo asked again, he wanted to know what could possibly be so shocking. He reached for paper.

Elias tried to move the paper. "Don't. You don't need to see that."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hugo said, snatching the paper from his grasp.

The headline article read:

HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY CAUGHT IN THE ACT

Hugo rolled his eyes at the dramatic title. Must be the work of Skeeter. Then he saw a picture of his mum in the arms of another man, looking into each other's eyes. The man's hand went up to caress her cheek. Hugo's mouth fell open, he felt sick. His head was spinning. This couldn't be real. Who was this man. He swallowed hard and read on far enough. It was Theodore Nott, an ex Death Eater.

This can't be her. She would never do this. It has to be polyjuice. 

He maintained that opinion until the next day his mum sent him a letter, she wanted to tell him before she made the statement. He could no longer deny it. This was the worst thing that has happened in his life. She betrayed his dad; she betrayed them all.

Hugo remained mostly quiet the rest of the day, his friends and Lily constantly trying to talk to him. Hugo ignored them.

A few days later his mum's official statement went out to the public, how she had fallen for Theodore Nott. Hugo tried to take deep breaths he needed to get away. He went to his and Scorpius' classroom. Miraculously it was open as if it sensed he needed it. As he expected the sofa was gone, transfigured back probably. He sat on the floor where it had been. He still felt Scorpius' magic, and as strange as it sounded, it soothed him.

He needed a hug, but at the same time he wanted to be alone. Tears he had been holding in for days came out in sobs.

Why is everything shite right now? 

Hugo would do anything to go back to two years ago when everything was perfect. Back before the betrayal and heartbreak. He didn't think he could take much more.

"Hugo?" Came a soft voice, it was Lily's he didn't need to look up. "Oh Hugo! I'm so sorry!"

He then felt Lily pull him towards her crying into her chest. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

There they sat for a very long time, he missed all of his classes that day and so did Lily. "You're more important." She had said.

Classes were the least important thing to him right now.


	19. Chapter 18

_"She'll love you; I just know it," Hugo reassured him for the hundredth time._

_Scorpius was finally officially having dinner with Hugo's parents, and he's stomach has been in knots all day thinking about it. Hugo suggested taking a walk around the neighbourhood before they went in, to relax him. So they were hand in hand walking on the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day. "I still don't know about that."_

_"Well, I know. Mum knows you are brilliant and were Head Boy, you are off to a good start already. You also are going to be in the department that Mum started out in so that is guaranteed to keep the conversation going. That and you both like books, you have a lot in common with her really." _

_Scorpius doubted he was at all like Hermione Granger-Weasley best friend of Harry, war hero, and future Minister of Magic. She was brave, strong, and he was cowardly and weak. He decided not to challenge Hugo on that though. "What about your dad?" "Dad will be on his best behaviour with Mum around, he'll probably just be aloof. It will be fine." _

_Scorpius was still hesitant, but he was as ready as he was ever going to be. "Ok, I think I'm ready." _

_Hugo grabbed him and kissed him. "For luck, though you'll hardly need it." _

Scorpius couldn't help but worry about Hugo all week. He felt helpless; he wanted to make everything better for him. He wanted to do something. He then had an idea. He could make biscuits, one problem though. He never baked in his life.

"This is a bad idea, Scorp. You should just let it alone." Albus said.

"He won't even know it's from me. He'll think they're just from his Gran, which they partly will be. Since she's supervising and all."

Albus sighed. "I don't know why I even bother, you never bloody listen to me."

Scorpius just rolled his eyes and disapparated to the Burrow to meet Molly Weasley. He owed this to Hugo, after everything Hugo had done for him, all he had been for him.

\---------------

Scorpius had a great time at the Burrow yesterday, he always felt so welcome there. He felt this sense of belonging even though technically he didn't belong in the house.

Molly had obliged to write the letter herself to not draw suspicion. Hugo would be none the wiser.

Today Scorpius was at the Manor for tea with his father. He also hoped to get some answers from his father about this Theodore Nott character, if he was a good person.

"Father, I know you hate talking about the past, but I want to know about Theodore Nott, he was a pureblood, you must have known him."

"I did know him. We grew up together." His father said. "Why do you want to-- Oh, I see. This is about that scandal in the paper, isn't it?"

"I just don't understand how, if the rumours are true, they could possibly be together. They're so... different."

"Why because they were on opposite sides of the war? They are not so different really. Nott had always liked to read, he had always been bright. He did not talk much, which was refreshing really seeing as Blaise never shuts up."

"So he's... a decent person?" Scorpius asked.

"I cannot really vouch for his character now, we have not spoken since the war. We were all just children then, hardly knew what we were doing."

Scorpius nodded, he was pleased with the information he was given. He changed the subject onto happier topics.

\--------------

Scorpius really should visit his mother more. He just felt awkward standing there always unsure of what to do. Should he talk? It felt weird to talk to the air, maybe his mother was listening though. It was his mother, she was the easiest person to talk to. Why should that change just because she's dead?

"Hello, Mother. I'm sorry it's been a while." Scorpius said. "I've been doing well. I've just been... concerned this past week. About Hugo. You remember Hugo, right?"

Scorpius cleared his throat before starting again. "It has just been found out thanks to Clara that Hugo's mum has been having an affair with Theodore Nott. I'm sure you've met him. What do you think of him? Did you like him?"

"Hugo is just... so sensitive, I'm sure this jas been hard on him. I feel so helpless to do anything; I want to help in some way. I baked him some biscuits. Albus says it was a bad idea, but what else is new really?"

"I just... want him to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted for him. I'm sure the Holidays will be awkward for the whole family this year."

Scorpius was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. " I can't help, but feel like this is my fault. I built Clara up, encouraged her. Maybe if I hadn't, she wouldn't have written something so awful." A wind then passed by, and Scorpius swore he could hear a whisper, but couldn't make out the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for StoriesbyNessie for betaing! I just had to add some Draco in, finally found an excuse to insert him


	20. Author's Note

Hi! So my brain hates me and I have been having writer's block like crazy, hence the large amount of time it has been since I've posted. I am not giving up on this story, just gonna let it breathe a bit more while I regroup. The fact that I alsdo have two other stories going on now doesn't help so this one is being put on hold, but I still love these boys and this pairing immensely! Thanks for your support and understanding! Oh and Happy New Year (although it isn't the new year here yet}

\- Cait

My other two stories I hope to still be updating though, they will not be on Hiatus.


End file.
